too usual
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Tentang KaraIchi di sebuah malam


_(dalam fanfiksi ini terdapat bahasa-bahasa yang kasar dan tidak pantas. Mohon maaf bila pembaca tidak berkenan karenanya. Terima kasih)._

.

.

.

.

.

Karamatsu itu manusia biasa, yang bisa merasakan jenuh dan bosan terhadap apa yang dimilikinya.

Sayangnya Ichimatsu kurang paham –tidak mau paham, Karamatsu yang setia dan selalu menyukainya merupakan sebuah kewajiban yang harus dipenuhi, tidak boleh tidak. Jika memang tidak, maka Ichimatsu akan marah, terluka, atau menangis dan menyumpahi Karamatsu agar mati secepatnya. Tidak ada yang memikirkan bahwa hubungan mereka akan menjadi satu tingkat lebih privasi dan khusus dibandingkan hubungan saudara kembar identik biasanya. Terkadang Todomatsu menyimpan sangsi pada mereka berdua ketika tiap tengah malam keduanya sering ditemukan menghilang bersamaan. Namun tidak ada yang ambil pusing, toh tidak penting juga. Selama kehidupan sebagai NEET masih bisa berjalan lancar, bagi Matsuno bersaudara apapun akan terasa biasa saja bahkan hubungan homoseksual diantara mereka sekalipun.

Semuanya tahu, namun tidak ada yang mengkonfirmasi secara langsung. Mereka menganggap baik-baik saja, karena pada dasarnya Ichimatsu memang membutuhkan orang yang sabar dan mau mengerti dirinya yang sangat sukar untuk jujur dan sangat dingin jika diajak bercengkrama, dan diantara semua manusia yang pernah Ichimatsu kenal, hanya Karamatsu lah yang cocok dan bagus untuk menanganinya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Karamatsu memang menyayangi semua saudaranya, terlebih Ichimatsu. Ia memiliki perasaan khusus, dan dibalas dengan hal serupa. Sudah hampir 1 tahun mereka berhubungan khusus, sampai Ichimatsu merasa bahwa atensi Karamatsu terhadap dirinya semakin menyusut dan menyusut, hingga ia tersulut kemudian meninju kekasihnya tersebut pada suatu malam ketika yang lainnya telah terlelap.

"ada apa Ichimatsu? Kau marah padaku?"

Karamatsu bertanya gusar, antara takut, dingin dan mengantuk. Ichimatsu tiba-tiba menyeretnya untuk keluar ruangan kemudian meninjunya dengan keras ketika mereka sudah sampai di atap, ekspresinya sangat tidak bagus untuk ditebak emosinya. Ichimatsu tidak menjawab, hanya diam dan menatap geram. Karamatsu tidak beranjak, terduduk dengan siku sebagai tumpuan dan telapak tangan memegangi pipi berlebam biru. Angin malam menerbangkan piyama Ichimatsu dengan gemulai, Karamatsu merasakan desir aneh ketika baju Ichimatsu tersingkap dan menontonkan perut ratanya nyaris ke garis selangkangan –

"kita putus."

Loh, ada apa?

Karamatsu bangkit, berdiri dan mendekat dua langkah. Ichimatsu tidak menghindar, cukup menundukan kepala dengan tangan terkepal. Karamatsu menghela napas dengan tatapan naas, kenapa pacarnya minta putus lagi? –ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ichimatsu, ada apa?"

Ichimatsu adalah orang dengan jiwa paling lemah diantara mereka semua. Karamatsu paham, akan paham, dan selalu paham. Ia membawa tangannya untuk memegangi sisi wajah sang adik, membelainya lembut. "bicaralah kalau ada masalah." lanjutnya.

"mati."

Tidak apa, sudah biasa.

"Matsu sialan! Mati! Anjing! Aku benci! Dasar murahan! Tebar pesona! Gigolo! Goblok!"

Tidak apa, Ichimatsu memang begini.

"ada apa sayang, bicaralah."

"haha, aku selalu salah."

"kau tidak salah, coba lihat aku."

Ia membawa wajah itu menghadapnya. Tersenyum padanya, menahan lara di dada.

"kenapa aku kudu pacaran denganmu? Mati aja kau, cuma bikin makin mati, ngerti? "

Karamatsu tahu dengan jelas, bahwa ia hanya membuat orang di sekitarnya susah dan sakit.

"Ichimatsu, aku disini, tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sayang kamu."

Dengan ragu Karamatsu memeluk tubuh itu, membawanya bersandar dan mendekat. Ichimatsu tidak melawan, masih memaki kemudian terisak dan bergetar. Karamatsu tersenyum, Ichimatsu memang begini. Ia harus beradaptasi, menerima, dan mengapresiasi apa yang adiknya miliki. Karamatsu tidak menuntut apa-apa, biarlah ia dimaki sebagai orang pembawa sakit ataupun sebagainya, ia tidak apa. _Sudah terlalu terlalu biasa_.

"ada apa?"

"pacaran sama Osomatsu sana. Kau senang kan digoda olehnya? Jijik tau."

"iya, aku menjijikan."

"anjing."

"iya."

"mati aja sono, pergi."

"aku disini."

Ichimatsu memeluk semakin erat,

"tinggalin aku. Pergi aja sana."

"tidak, aku masih disini, Ichimatsu."

"udah ga butuh."

"iya, ngga apa-apa."

.

.

Kau tau? Kadang memiliki pacar dengan mental yang mudah tertekan akan membawa sedikit banyak lara buatmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

 _ **Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio**_


End file.
